


The Sewer King's Disguise

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King disguised himself as a beggar and wandered the streets to search for his children.





	The Sewer King's Disguise

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King disguised himself as a beggar and wandered the streets to search for his children when they never returned from picking pockets before he eventually discovered them working in the sewer.

THE END


End file.
